<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain Brings Gifts by filamero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369251">The Rain Brings Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero'>filamero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Dream Smp, Family, Fluff, dad!dream, dream smp lore headcanons, hi hello i love this idea so much you dont understand, i actually have no idea how to tag this, son!ranboo, tagging is wack anyways youd think after having four other works i would know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dream finds a surprise while stuck in the rain</p><p>[ AU BELONGS TO PHVONIX !!! ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rain Brings Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phvonix/gifts">phvonix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello this is severely unedited, as i just spedrun this</p><p>again, au is not mine!!  it’s phvonix’s [:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prime have mercy, was rain the bane of Dream’s existence.  </p><p>Don’t get him wrong—there were days when he loved hearing the gentle pitter-patter of rain thumping against his window, curled up with a large blanket and warm drink to block the chilliness of it all out.  </p><p>Today was not one of those days.</p><p>The rain came pouring down with the might of the strongest waves, and Dream was convinced that someone had to have pissed off whatever otherworldly being controlled the ocean.  It was already hard enough to see out of his porcelain mask, what more could he want than a storm that fogged up the area and limited his vision even more?  The ground—turned mud—sloshed messily underneath his feet as he trekked through the forest, green cloak soaked through and clinging to his figure.  For someone who was notorious for his clever and calculated escapes, anyone who saw him now would think he was intoxicated beyond belief with how many times he had slid and lost his balance.  </p><p>Just when he thought he didn’t have to worry about the ground sticking to his feet, his left heel sunk into a particularly damp spot.  “Are you—oh, come on…”  he clicked his tongue, trying to yank himself free from the earthly arms that decided it didn’t want to let go.  After a few unsuccessful first attempts, he wrapped his hands around his leg, just above his knee, and tugged.  With some struggle, his foot came free.</p><p>At the cost of him losing his balance and tipping over in the other direction.</p><p>Dream cringed when he felt mushy dirt and soil press up against his back, quickly trying to scramble back up onto his feet to chase the feeling away.  Rolling over onto his front, a selection of quite…colorful words fell past his lips.  He could only imagine how much of a pain it would be trying to clean up once he got back to his base.  Hand moving up to wipe some sludge off of his face, he paused—Where was his mask?</p><p>His eyes darted around his surroundings.  There was no way it could’ve gone far, right?  It was bright white, how could he possibly miss it?</p><p>A flash of ivory peeking out from a nearby tree caught his attention, head snapping in that direction.  Pushing himself back up onto his feet, he quickly made his way over in hopes of covering his face before anyone could possibly pass by.  Right as he reached for it, another (much tinier) hand did the same, snatching it up before he reacted properly.  </p><p>He blinked once, and then twice. </p><p>Did he hallucinate?</p><p>Dream’s brows furrowed together as he pushed some low lying branches out of the way, pausing once more when he heard a small cry that he almost missed because of thunder in the distance.  “What the…”  He crouched down, lowering his head just enough to peek underneath the branches he had moved.  </p><p>Confused jade eyes met a pair of terrified ruby and emerald ones, tiny hands gripping the edges of his mask as a small child used it as shelter from the rain.  </p><p>Dream blinked rapidly to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things.  His skin reminded him of the chocolate and vanilla part of Neapolitan ice cream—not the best description, he knows, but he wasn’t sure if there was a better way to say it—split into a left and right half that was black and white.  Clothes that seemed much too large for him hung off his figure, with only the edges damp from the current weather.  His eyes drifted back up to his face once more, the gears clicking in his head once he caught his one green eye a second time.  </p><p>Snowy white skin and green eyes?</p><p>The two of them had to be related somehow… </p><p>A crash of thunder broke Dream’s thoughts, reminding him that he was still out in the forest in the middle of one of the worse storms he’s seen.  He could vaguely tell that the poor kid was shivering, and right then did he make up his mind to take him in.  “Hey buddy,” Dream cooed out gently, trying his best to put on a friendly smile.  He grabbed the end of his cloak, holding it up in an attempt to block out a little bit more of the rain.  “Isn’t it a little cold out here?  Do you wanna come with me?”</p><p>Silence settled over the pair, and Dream almost wondering if he ended up catching a cold in the midst of the rain and really was seeing things.  That thought left as quickly as it came when the child responded with a vaguely familiar-sounding gurgle, unsurely inching closer to him.  Dream had adventured around enough to know that it was the noise endermen made—which, honestly, made sense, considering the jet black half of him and how he was cowering in the rain.  “I’m guessing you’re far from your home, huh?” he asked, despite figuring he wouldn’t get a proper response.  “I don’t live too far,” he continued, holding his other hand out to him.  “Let’s get out of the rain, yeah?”</p><p>It was enough to coax the child out of his spot, quickly scrambling out from underneath the branches and into Dream’s figure.  Dream wrapped his arm around him, hoisting him up onto his hip as he stood up properly once more.  He managed to shake his cloak off (and Prime, was the air chilly against his now-exposed arms), using it to cover more of the child as he tried to get back to his base as quickly as possible—for both his and the child’s sake.</p><p>The relief that Dream felt when he spotted the door to his home in the distance was indescribable, careful not to slip on the gravelly path as he quickly rushed inside.  Ignoring the way he dripped water onto the floors, he set him down on the makeshift couch of wood and wool.  Thankful that he forgot to completely clean the coal out from the fireplace the day before, Dream lit a fire and quickly picked the kid up once again to bring him closer to warmth.  He carefully set him in his lap, leaning back a little to avoid getting him wet as he wrung the water out of his ponytail and onto his cloak-turned-makeshift-towel.  </p><p>The kid shifted around, turning to face Dream with inquisitive eyes instead of the terrified ones from when they first met.  He tilted his head, holding the white mask out to Dream.  </p><p>Dream bit back the coo that threatened to slip past his lips, taking it from him and setting it down to the side.  The kid tilted his head, looking back and forth between him and the mask.  Dream laughed softly, pushing it away further.  “We’re home, I don’t need it,” he answered, running a hand through his hair and being careful not to knock him off of his lap.  “Don’t really appreciate you snatching it away from me earlier, though,” he added on jokingly (though he wasn’t too sure if he would understand the joke).</p><p>He let out another gurgle of noises, and Dream really wished he knew how to speak enderman...ian?  Endermanese?  Did they even have a documented language?  </p><p>Dream’s thoughts were broken as the small child inched his way up his lap, tiny hands making grabby motions at him.  His heart melted slightly as he wrapped his arms around him, and in turn, he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  Chuckling softly, Dream carefully stood up, moving over to the dry part of the couch and settling down amidst the cushions.  He rested one hand against the back of the kid’s head, instinctively starting to hum a small tune to him.</p><p>Exhaustion pulled at Dream’s eyelids, and soon enough, he fell asleep, holding the child close to his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>